


Grumpy Boss （Thilbo,總裁秘書AU,NC-17）

by suoye



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 預計會分上中下三段，orz希望字數在我控制內...本來是短篇但就...我話癆的影響吧...＃不會黑任何角色...期待看黑誰的人請避開吧！＃覺得人物有點OOC(袋底洞文章備份)





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin Oakenshield用指節按摩痠疼的眼眶。這幾日與幹部商討和企業的聯盟事宜，幾乎炸乾他所有體力。與Thranduil交惡的他，被幹部要求一定要合作的計畫案氣的半死。他們聲稱市場上削價競爭只會越演越烈，到時兩敗具傷，獲利的會是觀望的企業。

近年來Thranduil與Bard合作越發密切；原先規模不到Durin企業五分之一的Dale公司，在與以研發為主的Mirkwood科技一拍即合後，公司規模大幅度的擴張。堅決不聯盟的Durin企業初嚐敗果，雖不致於產生損失，但今年的獲利數字實在慘不忍睹。

Bilbo關上會議室的儀器，把散亂的椅子靠好。會議結果傾向於對方聯盟，他的總裁坐在主位上，還沒消氣。討厭Thranduil超過20年的Thorin連對方的臉都抵死不見，要求他拉下臉去合作難如登天。

「天色暗了，我們回去吃飯。」Bilbo走到Thorin身邊，在總裁頂著大臭臉的臉頰上響亮的親一口。「今天可是聖誕節，Fili和Kili一定在等你。」

Thorin哼了一聲，在Bilbo譴責的目光下粗魯的把資料塞進L夾裡，在光滑的紙張上留下大量的褶痕。「他們只是在期待禮物…Kili最好沒在繼續和白毛的養女交往…」

兩人穿越長廊要回辦公室時，沿路的員工們都緊靠牆面，避免擦撞到怒氣沖沖的總裁大人。Bilbo笑著祝福員工連假玩的愉快，盡責的執行他秘書的職責───收拾總裁大人亂遷怒的爛攤子。幸好他家總裁發脾氣的次數不多（雖然他老是板著臉），也比起這家族企業其他幹部更有理智，頂多偏執起來有些不可理喻而已。

透過公司副總裁Balin，也是Thorin尊敬的叔叔，Bilbo終於知道Thorin與Thranduil的彼此仇視的始末，聽完的他只覺得頭很痛。就算他明白兩個不滿十歲孩童結下的梁子的往事，那些芝麻蒜皮的小事沒道理造成這麼大的問題；追根究柢，兩個愛面子又固執的人，就是見鬼的──屬性相剋。

所以他擅自幫回到辦公室裡，還在悶悶不樂來回踱步、扯著領帶，活像頭暴躁的氣壞的牛般的總裁整理東西，絕對列在收拾遷怒爛攤子項目下面。

合作是必然的，Bilbo知道Thorin是在垂死掙扎，像孩子般無理取鬧罷了。好不容易有個假期，Bilbo可不希望Thorin的壞脾氣毀了它。犧牲點色相，與總裁在四面都是全透明落地窗的辦公室，來幾個濕黏的吻，足以轉移他的注意力。

半哄半勸的讓Thorin上了車，Bilbo都開始懷疑Thorin臭著一張臉，只是想多要一些吻和他的軟言相求了；因為Thorin一上車後就顯得有些愉快，拉過Bilbo的手把玩著。

「四天的假期。」Thorin捏著情人柔軟的指腹，掐陷肉肉的手掌給他帶來的享受僅次於揉捏屁股。「希望你幫我準備好禮物。」

「還要你說。」Bilbo翻白眼，抽回自己的手，嚴重申明自己不在車上搞曖昧的立場。「都買好啦，回去後我再跟你說哪袋是給誰的。」

 

認識雷厲風行的Thorin Oakenshield，是在九年前。當時Bilbo經由Durin企業的經營顧問Gandalf推薦，破格以大學剛畢業的身分進入公司，機伶的應變能力，讓人眼睛一亮。

Thorin的秘書，他的妹妹Dis強硬的提出要辭職的決定，嚷嚷著要另起爐灶，跑去陪老公開觀光農庄，每天又是照顧牲畜，又是種植麥田，搞的灰頭土臉卻樂此不疲。一向對外人都有奇怪敵意的Thorin不得已，只能接受Gandalf的建議，讓表現出色的Bilbo在他身邊擔任秘書助理。

比起強勢會毫不留情指責他，甚至時常動手動腳的Dis，Bilbo溝通的方式圓融太多了，Thorin在兩年下來的相處下，逐漸的被Bilbo吸引。原本努力爭取Thorin認同的Bilbo也變了調，從希望被肯定與對他的崇敬，演變為渴望更親密的關係。

兩人磨磨蹭蹭，進展與享用素食愛情的現代人相反，慢的蝸牛和烏龜都想翻桌。逐漸察覺曖昧氣息的周圍親朋好友都等的心癢難耐，巴不得直接下藥讓他們快轉進入熱戀期。

第三年，兩人在一次公司大賺的慶祝派對後，仰賴延續的氣氛與高昂的情緒，在玄關連褲子都沒完全脫下就辦完事。兩人肉麻兮兮的講了一堆情話，瘋狂的在Thorin屋內到處做愛，通宵達旦玩的Bilbo腰酸背痛，飲恨放棄差一個月就達成的全勤，連請兩天病假。

隔天上班的Bilbo一大早就被高層主管們曖昧眼神迎接，還有被大量冒犯個人隱私的問題洗禮。溫和低調的金髮秘書被逼紅臉，不知道訊息是怎麼洩漏出去的。幸好，在他失去理智闖進辦公室質問Thorin前，Balin攔住他。

Balin笑咪咪的恭喜兩人終於在一起，Thorin這兩天心情比獲知兩個廠房成功運作時還好，讚嘆愛情力量的偉大；並以長輩的身分謝謝Bilbo一直給予支持，拉拉雜雜講一堆。最後還很遲疑的問Bilbo是不是已經答應求婚，聽到秘書漲紅臉的怒叱他胡扯，兩人才剛開始交往時，Balin的失望之情顯露無疑，搖頭嘆息離去。

這下Bilbo看到Thorin也氣不起來，故做鎮定的打招呼，遞上咖啡，整個高層都在關注他們的進展害他很尷尬，和以往沒兩樣的動作，卻帶來不同的感受。第一次覺得全透明的辦公室很沒隱私，他能看到行銷主管Bofur滑動椅子，伸長脖子想看好戲的狂喜表情。

Bilbo和Thorin在一起了六年，小吵、大吵都有，更有鬧過分手，沒過幾週再度複合。吵架的內容大至Bilbo受夠Thorin的專橫直吼要分手還要辭職；小至Thorin被迫協助Bilbo打掃時，始終分不清楚抹布有分擦地板、擦廚房、擦桌子椅子三種。

相處時間這麼久，Bilbo自然清楚Thorin的脾氣，他其實很少生氣，只是太沒耐性、過於嚴肅、講話不留情面，有板著臉武裝自己的壞習慣。藏在堅硬面具後的Thorin很溫柔、很熱情，有他一套的笨拙體貼，更有藏的完美的惡劣性格。

記得有一次他們去園遊會，射擊遊戲的老闆卑鄙的動了手腳，Thorin準確的射中五次都沒讓木牌翻倒。氣的他朝東窗事發一臉尷尬的老闆連射好幾發軟膠子彈，害的胖胖的男人四處逃竄，在園區橫衝直撞，踩壞大量的商品。

得理不饒人的總裁大人還一邊裝添新的彈夾，一邊意氣風發的邁開長腿追著教訓人，連路人都看不下去。射光三個彈夾後，Thorin差點又跟趕來的園區保全打起來，幸好Bilbo出面，而得到教訓的可憐老闆也出面致歉，驚慌的申明不會追究，才讓這件事得以收場。

當晚回去時，Thorin心情好的冒泡，隨便幾句話就能讓不苟言笑的總裁亮出牙齒笑得燦爛，甚至還笑出聲音。Bilbo懷疑Fili和Kili的調皮不僅是Dis慣出來的，Thorin肯定樹立不少壞榜樣。

 

兩人抵達目的地，Dis的農莊時，大夥已經玩開了，鬧哄哄的笑聲，男人的大吼聲嚇的圍欄裡的雞和羊亂叫一通。Bilbo戳了三次門鈴，和Thorin站在外面足足等待十分鐘，Kili才慌亂的叼著雞腿骨頭打開門。

「Thorin，Bilbo！等你們好久啦！」Kili開心地給了Bilbo大大的擁抱，沒衡量的力道讓Bilbo上手臂和肋骨勒的發疼，忍不住慘叫一聲。

「你們根本沒等。」Thorin瞪他姪子一眼，把Bilbo從窒息的熱情擁抱中解救出來。「Dis呢？」

Kili笑嘻嘻比了炒菜的姿勢，湊過去想給舅舅一個大擁抱，嘴裡叼的雞骨頭很不巧地戳到Thorin高挺的鼻子。Thorin臉色發黑的扯出Kili嘴裡的雞骨頭，往傻笑著道歉的大男孩臉上敲。

「哇啊，正中紅心！」跟出來迎接的Fili撞見這一幕，笑的前仆後仰，拍手鼓掌個沒完。在Bilbo掏出手帕幫Thorin擦掉可笑的油漬後，才走上前給抱住他們。「走吧，他們快把東西吃光啦！」

 

幾小時後，大家的注意力已經從吃飯轉移到切磋感情。

與親戚兼好友的Dwalin聯手，用酒瓶的軟木塞折騰外甥的Thorin哈哈大笑，朝旁邊一臉無奈的Bilbo拋媚眼，退開椅子在地上尋找剩下的武器，好拾起來丟向正用桌巾當盾牌的Kili。

搖搖頭，Bilbo看著嚴肅的Thorin徹底玩開，被酒意染紅臉，拋下威嚴和應該有的風度，亂七八糟的和衝上來用湯匙攻擊的Fili扭打成一團。成功搶走Fili拿來亂戳他肚子和手臂的湯匙的Thorin和Dwalin撞個正著，後者正忙著閃躲Kili的果皮攻擊沒注意到好友。

在目睹Durin集團高級幹部與親屬們兇猛搶食，放肆大笑、吼叫，噴的食物碎渣滿桌兩個多小時後，Bilbo不打算繼續觀看他們的餐桌上大戰，他覺得自己受夠了。

Bilbo離開前瞥見他的上司狼狽的閃到他妹妹身後，Dis剛端著新一批的菜餚走出來，命令兩個兒子和哥哥去廚房端菜，大吼『攻擊暫停』。

 

Balin和Gandalf在後院的木椅上，遠遠避開瘋狂的中心，顯得悠閒自在，讓Bilbo鬆了口氣。他終於在這個小角落找到正常聚會的感覺，放鬆、悠閒和愉快，而不是慌張、驚嚇和驚恐。

Bilbo誇張的放鬆動作逗笑兩個白髮的老人，三個人在月光下靜靜的品酒，東扯西聊的享受夜晚的微風。時間過的很快，屋內的聲音逐漸安靜下來，Bilbo能聽到Dis分配大夥收拾工作的聲音。

「我想我得進去幫點忙，Thorin沒有洗盤子的天份，他會洗三個撞壞一個。」Bilbo很不給總裁面子的說，靈活的跳起身，收拾桌面。「早點休息。」

Gandalf在Balin催促的目光下，出聲喚住要離開的男人。「親愛的Bilbo，關於那份和Mirkwood的合約…」

「我們希望你能幫我勸勸Thorin。」Balin接話，滿懷希望的看著Bilbo。「我勸不動他，現在最能說服他的就是你。」

「喔，是這件事…」Bilbo嘆氣，轉過身看著兩個長輩，真誠的說：「我會盡力的，但是我不能保證會成功。你們也知道Thorin有多固執。」


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin 進房時Bilbo正巧整理好床鋪，醉意甚濃的高大男人搖搖晃晃的貼上他的情人，穿著拼接睡袍的Bilbo身上五顏六色的很吸引他。「這件…我沒見過…」

「Dis送我的…唉呦，別亂咬！」Bilbo縮起脖子，輕咬讓他手臂發軟。酥麻的連鎖反應像是輕微的觸電反應，他快速的轉過身，雙手護著脖子。

Thorin的雙頰的紅暈還沒退去，眼睛半瞇著，看起來像是剛睡醒一般迷迷糊糊的。Bilbo托著他的頭，克制自己不要摧殘揉捏Thorin變得傻呼呼的蠢臉，仔細由上到下打量，隨後滿意的點點頭。「你擦過澡了？」

Thorin低頭把臉埋進Bilbo的頸間，靠在他的肩上。「Fili和Kili把檸檬片塞到我褲子裡…該死的孩子…」

Bilbo幸災樂禍的偷笑，Thorin在浴室跌跌撞撞的擦澡[1]，醉醺醺清理身上狼狽的情景一定很有趣。他努力站在原地，讓Thorin繼續賴在他身上並伸長手拿放在桌上的溫水。「喝水！」

臉被杯子頂著就算是Thorin醉到想直接躺床秒睡也無法忽視，臉頰的骨頭壓的發疼。「好吧，給我。」

Thorin妥協的接過水杯，直起身子喝水。Bilbo貼著他，想藉機探口風，雖然這麼做實在有些卑鄙，但卻是最好的辦法，沒人能逼迫比蚌殼還難撬的Thorin開口。猶豫之間，總裁大人已經把杯子放的小桌上，溫熱的手狡猾的鑽進Bilbo睡衣的縫隙裡。

「嘿！」Bilbo使力一推以示抗議，身體迅速被挑起反應，他和Thorin這個月焦頭爛額處理獲利不良的事情，根本沒時間親熱。理智催促他提問題，他卻想不出要開口說什麼，被情人急切的愛撫招惹的腦袋大打結，Bilbo除了哼哼叫以外，優秀的語言能力沒能有效運作，組織出語助詞外的字句。

Thorin硬插到他雙腿間的腿，換來Bilbo腦袋片刻的清醒。「慢著！你得先回答我一個問題！」

把Bilbo推到床上後，酒醉總裁異常靈活的撲上他的秘書，裸露的白皙身軀搶走全部的注意力，Thorin混亂的腦袋無法一心二用，身體剩眼睛和手能與腦子傳達訊息，只存在觸覺和視覺。

「喂！Thorin！」Bilbo粗魯的拍著胸口上的腦袋，迫切的含著粉色乳間的男人又親又啃又拽，就是不肯移動分毫。Bilbo克制自己想與他沈淪在情慾漩渦的慾望，大膽的把手放在身上男人隆起的褲檔，非常曖昧的揉捏一下。

Thorin發出融合F開頭髒話與舒服嘆息的呻吟，沙啞的聲音非常性感。藍的透明的眼睛混上暗色，變得有些偏綠，瞳孔因為興奮而擴大，但最終，Bilbo在他的眼裡看到一絲清醒。

「說啊。」Thorin妥協的停下動作，雙手俯撐在Bilbo臉頰兩側，大大方方的坐在他腿上，壓制他的行動。

Bilbo一時不知如何開口，大眼瞪小眼幾秒後，Thorin耐性告終，扯開睡袍就繼續他的開『啃』大業。在腹部、大腿內側種下大片的草莓後，把Bilbo的腿架高在自己兩肩。

「你發什麼呆。」Thorin不滿的咕噥，抓過Bilbo的手拉到跨間，這個姿勢讓他們下身緊貼，兩人的陰莖頂在一起。一向聽話的秘書一點就通，儘管動作有點笨拙和猶豫。

陰莖緊靠被柔軟的手摩擦感覺讓兩人大聲呻吟，Thorin滿意的俯身親吻聽話的秘書，給予獎勵。膝蓋頂到胸膛，Bilbo身體被壓迫近乎對摺，但他真的沒空抗議，Thorin濕黏的吻幾乎要吞下他的唇舌，氧氣全都被劫走卻異常舒服，更別說加上手指趁機入侵他毫無防備的穴口。

暴露的姿勢讓Bilbo沒機會發表意見，乾澀的手指先是壓弄幾下鄰近的囊袋，才戳進他的體內。驚叫聲被悶在吻裡，雖然動作唐突，卻不至於太過粗魯，這讓Bilbo鬆口氣，與喝茫的男人上床實在魯莽，幸好Thorin沒太像顆混球，免除被踹下床的窘境。

Thorin壓根沒有耐心多做擴張，待Bilbo臉色發青的發現他試圖要乾插進來時狠狠踹他的臉一腳。醉醺醺的Thorin看起來傻呼呼的非常可憐，他先是吃痛的唉叫一聲，然後按著發疼的臉頰困惑茫然的看著Bilbo。

Bilbo噗哧一笑，拉低男人後先是挑逗的吮咬耳垂，然後帳紅著臉在Thorin耳邊悄聲說道：「只要你忍到我準備好，你可以-不-帶-套。」

Thorin被這個主意嚇到似的倒吸一口氣，隨即神勇無比的單手托起Bilbo，掙扎從床的中央，移動到靠近床頭櫃的地方。床單被擠成一團，卡在Bilbo的頸子處，讓他的脖子很不舒服，費力撥開床單的同時，Thorin側身到櫃子翻找潤滑液。

「拿到了！」Thorin興高采烈的說，聲音快樂的不像他自己。

Bilbo屏息等著冰涼的液體滴落在他的腹部，那是Thorin一貫的作風，他向來喜歡先擠出一大沱，然後慢慢沾著用。但這次Thorin改變主意，Bilbo盯著天花板片刻，困惑的看下身上的男人。

冰涼濕潤的鈍物抵在他的後穴，Bilbo反應過來的踢蹬雙腿，還沒踢到目標物的雙腳反被制住，Thorin抓住他的腳踝，讓他以一種非常放浪的姿勢抬高臀部，大敞雙腿。

沾著潤滑溢的陰莖緩慢入侵，Bilbo大口的喘息，努力放鬆自己。冰涼的刺激很快被灼熱的體溫緩解，撐開的疼痛伴隨穴口微妙快感，Bilbo掐著Thorin的手臂，龜頭推進耗的時間像花一輩子。Thorin在他們交合處擠更多潤滑液，冷和熱的交雜讓Bilbo身子打顫。

Thorin把潤滑液丟到一邊，扶著Bilbo的肩膀，往前挪動一些。終於，漫長的入侵終於結束，Thorin頂到最深處，跨部緊密相貼，不留一絲空隙。

Bilbo低頭盯著胯下交織的兩色毛髮，害臊的摀臉怪叫。「完了，這畫面要怎麼清除啊！？」

Thorin無視他害羞的模樣，喬好方便運動的姿勢後，就開始大力抽插；這下Bilbo想害羞也沒空，他配合的抬高雙腳勾上腰，手臂環上男人寬闊的肩，啄吻Thorin的臉頰。

Thorin曲著一邊的手臂，用手肘撐著身體，減少動的幅度，不停的旋磨Bilbo的敏感點，製造更多快感，另一手則夾弄Bilbo的乳尖。Bilbo隨著頂撞在床上震動著，暢快的呻吟從他的唇齒間流出，他抓著床單側頭讓Thorin折騰他的耳朵和頸子。

高潮來的很快，後穴加劇的收縮讓埋在他體內的Thorin爽的直罵髒話，一波波的緊致收縮逼迫男人出精。Bilbo雙腿發顫的享受無止盡的餘韻，腦袋模糊想著待會得去清洗。Thorin發出像是被掐住脖子般的低吟，猛然從他體內撤出，激烈的射在Bilbo的身上，白濁的液體噴射的範圍之廣，甚至連唇角都濺到幾滴。

Thorin力竭的翻身，仰躺在Bilbo的旁邊，沒多久就昏睡過去。一隻腳被壓在總裁腿下的秘書轉身側躺，先是扯來被單蓋在兩人身上，再挪動身子將頭枕在Thorin的左肩窩，他才不管隔天總裁會不會臂膀酸痛，Bilbo笑著閉上眼睛。

也許隔天早晨他就會想起，Balin和Gandalf的託付被他忘的一乾二淨這件事。

[1]酒醉會導致血壓上升，直接洗熱水澡，會讓血流更加急促，導致熱氣聚集體內不散，加重酒醉並引起嘔吐或暈厥，所以一般建議用擦澡或快速衝起的方式。

 

(上面這段不看不影響故事發展)

orz趕報告實在沒打多少，這次就先上肉了


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo遲遲沒找Thorin談合約的事情，難得的休息日，他不想再談公事，任由Thorin和Filil、Kili兩兄弟切磋感情，大夥甚至還分兩三台車去露營、烤肉。

四天的連續假期很快的結束，大家都回到工作崗位。兩個長輩都在引頸期盼他的好消息，Gandalf在上班的第一天就打了電話，Balin則是時常晃到他的桌前，兩人都在等著Bilbo開口。

隨著日子一天天的過，Bilbo錯失許多機會，搪塞的藉口，合約也不能再拖延，像這樣的企業合作，變數太多，拖延越久越不利於契約的簽訂。

Thorin的固執個性在個人喜好上特別明顯，像是洗髮精的牌子，衣物的料子、用餐的餐廳，他都有他的堅持。一旦他開始討厭某種東西，他會用盡權力的貫徹他的『討厭』。

Thranduil和Thorin之間就處於這種狀態，Bilbo實在不想淌這趟渾水，攪和這兩個人之間一定不會有好結果。原先抱持僥倖心態，等Thorin看清公司不合作就得關閉一整條生產線減少虧損的窘境，就會妥協，臭著臉去嵌協議。

他根本是在妄想。

Thorin剛在晨間會議上下令擴增生產線，採取削價競爭的方式搶回原先的銷售量，和對方拚的你死我活，徹底否決合作的可能性。Gandalf怒火沖天的指著Thorin鼻子，大罵他頑冥不靈，是顆又臭又硬的爛石頭，失態的甩門離開會議室。

Bilbo的頭很痛，有膽量大聲反抗的Gandalf憤然離場，剩下這些人即便持有異議，也不會違逆Thorin的決定，這群高級幹部忠誠的不可思議。財務主管Gloin的報告，清楚的標示生產線的虧損，他不敢相信Thorin還做出擴大生產的決定。轉身離開會議室，他寧願先處理那些尚待簽署的文件，也不想見到Thorin被仇恨驅使的模樣。

Bilbo瞪著已經擬好定案的合作契約書，Gandalf到底根據什麼部分覺得他能勸Thorin放下成見啊？愛的力量嗎！？ 

想事情想的出神，Thorin突然湊到眼前的高挺鼻子差點把他嚇出心臟病，發出像被掐著脖子的窒息叫聲。Bilbo怒瞪眉開眼笑的高大男人走進辦公室，顯得快活的背影相當刺眼。「我娛樂到你了是吧？Thorin Oakenshield？你到底幾歲！？」

Thorin雙手交握撐著下巴正，抬高眉毛看著他，要不是他一副被逗樂的模樣讓Bilbo惱怒無暇欣賞，或許他會覺得總裁頑皮的表情鮮活的可愛。「Bilbo，你真可愛。」

把手上的幾份文件放在的桌上，用力的往Thorin的方向推，迫使眼前的人移開撐在桌上的手肘。「認真工作，你這個愛性騷擾的老混蛋。」

「我還沒開始呢。」Thorin很邪惡的回答，但沒有繼續在這話題上打轉，低下頭開始看文件。

Bilbo咬著下唇，看著Thorin翻閱文件簽上姓名，然後接續下一份。「Thorin，我想跟你談談Thranduil的事情…」

「Bilbo，告訴我你都認真篩選過了。」Thorin硬是打斷Bilbo的話，戳戳面前那疊文件，得到點頭的回應後，他直接翻開簽名的位置，飛快的簽上名字。

Bilbo詫異的看著Thorin連標題也不看的簽名，想出聲阻止，但是Thorin抬起手掌比出停止的手勢，根本不想聽，金髮的秘書眼睜睜的看著Thorin簽完最後一份文件。

「我不想在討論這個議題，Bilbo，你會站在我這邊吧？」Thorin把手上的文件遞給他，漂亮的淺藍色眼珠像是望進Bilbo內心深處。

「…我站在你這邊。」Bilbo小聲回答，接過那些文件。「我永遠站在你這邊，Thorin。」

「那就相信我。」Thorin站起身走到Bilbo的身前，有趣的看著他的秘書抱緊胸前的文件。「千萬別小看Durin集團。」

「Thor…」他的話頭被生產部的主管Bofur打斷，Thorin的身影快速的遠去，與Bofur快速的交談。

Bilbo鬆開緊環在胸前的手，拿起最外面的那幾份，屏息瞪著那份已經簽上Thorin名字的契約書。

Thranduil望向Bard，在他臉上找到同樣的詫異，他們對於Durin集團壓根沒抱持多大的希望。Thranduil和Thorin敵對夠久，足以了解對方的固執。這次積極主張合作的也是Bard，他全然是看在好友的份上才同意提出的。

很顯然，Thorin壓根不想理會家族幹部的其他意見，三周過去的現在才接到Durin集團的回應。原先以為會得到Thorin直白的拒絕，沒料到Thorin的秘書，Bilbo Baggins親自前來，還帶著簽約書。

Bilbo下意識的動動鼻子和嘴，這個習慣動作困擾他多年，長輩們一直勸他要戒，聲稱會影響到他的運氣。Thorin卻持有相反的意見，覺得他這動作很可愛，不時要求他做這個動作給他看，害他這麼多年來都沒改掉。

三個人之中，有兩個人困惑不解，一個侷促不安，他們都在靜待最後一位人物登場。

「Gandalf，你來了。」Bilbo在白髮的長者抵達後，明顯鬆口氣。Thranduil和Bard禮貌的與Durin集團的財務顧問握手，兩人同時對這場會面的發展越來越感興趣。

「我很好奇，為什麼是你們？」鉑金色的頭髮隨著Thranduil側頭的動作滑下肩膀，滑順的披散開。即使Bilbo聽過Thorin大量的批評與埋怨，他還是覺得Thranduil是個非常有魅力的男人。

「有很多原因。」Bilbo立刻回答，拿出手上的契約書。「這份文件能說明一切。

Gandalf雙眼圓睜，在Bard接過契約書後疑惑的轉向Bilbo。「你真讓我驚奇。」

上次看到Gandalf詫異的模樣是在半年前，Bilbo與Thorin吻成一團，膽大妄為的靠在飯店男廁洗手臺上，互相替對方解開皮帶的時候。尷尬的回憶只在腦袋停留一會兒，他現在仍處於震驚下的茫然狀態，不敢相信自己真的把契約書拿出來。「Thorin不知道他簽的是契約書。」

Thranduil冷哼，從Bard手裡看到Thorin俐落的筆跡。「顯然如此，你想得到什麼？」

Bilbo難過的低下頭，心裡明白Thorin知曉這件事之後也會這麼想，他低聲回應。「我只要你和他合作時態度別這麼惹人厭。」

他發誓他聽到Bard努力憋住的噗哧一笑，但是等他抬起頭時Bard仍維持原先的表情，溫和的看著他。「我們都知道Thorin有擴增生產線的打算，也有反擊的對策，你卻拿這份契約過來…，你其實救了Thorin一命。」

「Thorin只是不願意放下成見，他並不需要我拯救。」Bilbo反駁，「我相信他能在最後擊垮你們的聯盟，但我不希望公司有所虧損，你們的角力只會讓其他廠商得利。」

「我想你也沒有跳槽到我們公司的打算？」Thranduil蛋蛋的問，對於Bilbo誇下的海口感到不以為然，但是沒有多做評論。

Bilbo搖頭，雙手緊緊交握。「有這份契約書，我想你有和Thorin談判的籌碼，那我今天的目的也就達到了。」

Gandalf握住Bilbo的肩膀，「我想你得去避一下風頭，Bilbo，Thorin會氣到發狂的。」

再次搖頭，Bilbo站起身，把椅子靠好。「Thorin不會傷害我。」

Gandalf面色凝重地跟著起身，「你不能保證盛怒下的Thorin會對你做什麼，你別小看他的怒氣。」

Bilbo點點頭，但兩人都明白，Bilbo會回去，親自告訴Thorin他做了什麼。  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
這段我總覺得寫的不夠好，很生硬，但是我真的有點卡殼了＠＠  
建議無視公司法或者契約簽訂的地方，我敷衍了事過去了  
這個文章重點就是在灑狗血(喂


	4. Chapter 4

（雖然我想大家看得出來，但我還是解釋一下這個Thorin的視角）  
Bilbo常說他脾氣上來時就像頭牛，既魯莽又衝動，既倔強又頑固；Thorin不得不承認，他是對的，該死的…完全的…正確。  
他自己也不相信  
Bilbo怎麼敢？在他這麼信任他，願意敞開心防，像個十幾歲的學生女孩，傾吐他不曾告訴別人的心事。  
他甚至養成喝下午茶的習慣，為了Bilbo。不忙碌的時候，兩人總會在辦公室偷點閒，享受那違反紀律的悠閒，吃點手工餅乾好熬過剩下的幾個小時。  
Thorin重重放下手中的茶壺，把泡好的伯爵茶一股腦兒的倒進洗手槽，挫敗的拉扯疏理整齊的頭髮。一旦他停下手邊的事，有個空閒時間，發生的一切又會在他的腦海中陰魂不散的重播一遍。

那天下午，先是Fili和Kili無預警的造訪，打斷Thorin對生產線緊急加開的會議，聽著兩個外甥依照Dis的命令，拖拖拉拉的報告畢業後的計畫。好不容易聽完，卻又被異想天開的內容搞的頭很痛，只得先叫兩兄弟在辦公室等他先討論重要大事，回去會議室時Bilbo已經站在那裡等他好一會兒。  
沒等他追問先前的去向，他的秘書拿出契約的副本，坦承自己做了什麼。他腦袋一片空白，甚至沒能馬上理解Bilbo組織出來的句子是什麼意思。一直到他聽懂了，瞬間升起的怒意漲的胸口發疼，一把火燒的他失去理智。  
他疾言厲色的用許多他自己也不見得理解的難聽形容詞咒罵Bilbo，試圖用言語傷害對方，發洩自己的怒氣。金髮秘書堅定的說明自己這麼做的原因，直白的斥責Thorin，甚至形容他擴增生產線的舉動荒誕而不切實際。  
準備好的長篇大論與刻薄的用詞在他耳裡尖銳異常，和Bilbo相處太多年，他就算生氣也不曾動手，但這次他失控了，Bilbo的窩裡反氣的他失去理智。他狠狠揪起身形相對嬌小的Bilbo，用力的撞上牆壁，怒極之下的他沒聽到伴侶的悶哼，輪起拳頭就要揍向Bilbo的臉。  
巨大的聲響引來他的外甥，Fili看見這情況立刻衝上前制止，在他耳邊嚷嚷著冷靜一點之類的廢話，剛甩開束縛，兩兄弟再次衝上來將他拉的更遠。  
『我不要再見到你，Bilbo Baggins！』他朝Bilbo怒吼，甩開兩個外甥的束縛。『Kili，報警，讓這個該死的叛徒滾進他媽的監獄！』  
他很快的意識到周圍沒有人移動，Fili和Kili兩人堅決的搖頭，坐在辦公桌邊的幹部們面露難色，沒有一個人想打電話。正當他怒氣沖沖的想掏出手機，Gandalf風塵僕僕的趕到，很快的掌握情勢注意到他憤怒戳手機的動作。  
他氣的手指發顫，沒能準確的按下那三個數字鍵播出電話，Gandalf眼明手快的抽走他的手機並大聲警告他。『Thorin Oakenshield，冷靜點，你真的想讓Bilbo進監獄？你知道他會在監獄裡遭遇到什麼吧？』  
他確實不願意，不忍心，也狠不下心。他放下手機，指向門口。『滾出去，該死的顧問和你介紹的秘書！我當初就不應該接受你們！在我真的報警之前，滾！！！！』

三十幾年前，眼睜睜看著一代代傳下來的公司被人篡位的父親抑鬱而終，家道中落，在他求學期間正式宣告破產。他必須照顧妹妹、養活自己，同時還要把公司搶回來，然後他終於在33歲時重新得到公司的掌控權，得以揚眉吐氣。Bilbo比任何人都要明白，這間公司對他多重要，Durin集團是他的一切。  
Bilbo才離開他一天，他就已經後悔把他的秘書趕走，他得自己應付大把的文件作業，一堆周邊的雜事迫使他冷靜下來。隔天又他不得不出席合作會議，聽Thranduil慢條斯理又尖酸刻薄的告訴他擴增生產線的下場，他得慶幸有Bilbo Baggins這個好秘書云云，再度害他怒火中燒。  
兩個人差點沒在辦公室翻起陳年老帳，失態的鬥毆，讓Bilbo的苦心差點白費， Bard即時在他拍桌想拿煙灰缸直接往老仇人腦袋上敲前，衝進來鎮住情勢，充滿誠意的和他商討合作細項。  
等他終於靜下心，他不得不承認Bilbo的作法雖然激烈，但是對公司最好的選擇。他把臉埋進攤開的雙掌間，覺得自己可悲的要命。這短短的三天，漫長的如同三個月或者三年。  
回家時他會在喊完『我回來了』才意識到沒人等他，屋子少了Bilbo走動和碎碎念，安靜的詭異；辦公室空蕩蕩，沒了Bilbo幫他整理該死的文件，即使歸檔排序簡潔，但他對每個文件間的關聯毫無頭緒。他根本離不開Bilbo，失去他的情人就夠慘了，連秘書都一起丟了。  
難怪Dis曾說過辦公室戀情都沒好下場，一想起他那魄力十足的妹妹，Thorin的太陽穴隱隱作痛。Fili和Kili守住秘密的能力低下，知道他和Bilbo吵架的消息時，她一定不會放過他的。  
他發出呻吟般的嘆息，重新從櫃子裡翻出茶葉，給自己沖泡一杯全新的伯爵茶。  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
天哪我無法想像吵架還能超多嚴重...我覺得動粗已經很夠了？  
大家是想看Bilbo被賞巴掌嗎！？我覺得我完全寫不出來...  
我是個只想吃糖和發糖的糖分控沒藥醫


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo半靠在柔軟舒適的沙發椅上，放下手中的小說，闔起酸澀的眼睛閉目養神。那天之後，他回到老家，每天不是悠閒的看長篇小說，就是廢寢忘食的來場影集馬拉松，虛度他的人生。  
自從進入Durin集團，認識Thorin Oakenshield之後，寂寞和空虛毫無可趁之機，或者說，他根本沒空有那樣的奢侈感受。  
Bilbo從沒想過擺脫在他心血來潮獻吻，還嚴肅瞪他的老古版上司。相反的，他挺享受工作時和Thorin黏在一起，他喜歡逗弄總裁直到他露出憋不住的淺笑，下班前在辦公室講些傻透了的情話，甚至是在地下停車場幹些瘋狂的蠢事；週末兩人膩在電視機前的沙發上，看著沒營養的節目，拿花生或堅果當武器笑鬧，或者他們會去看場電影，去餐廳享用燈光美、氣氛佳的餐。  
Bilbo忍不住咯咯笑，他雖然從沒特別抱持期望，但Thorin的浪漫細胞數量遠遠低於平均值，他至今都無法忘記情人節當天，被招喚來拿走桌上『危險物品──兩個精美的燭台』服務生的表情，困惑的可憐。  
這八年來他圍著上司打轉，前幾年他兢兢業業試圖得到認可，開始交往後是黏答答的熱戀期，無數次的爭吵和磨合，最終他們穩定的在一起。同居三年來他們從未分離超過五天，他太習慣有男友兼上司的相伴，現在的空閒害閒的發慌，整日無所事事，這樣下去他都要發瘋了。

Bilbo甩甩頭，一股腦兒的跳下沙發。既然合作已經如他預期開始進行，他待在國內也沒意思，或許來段旅行是個不錯的調適。  
Bilbo承認自己內心深處是希望Thorin來找他的，雖然他也知道兩人對峙的場面可能不太好看，他開始後悔自己沒有先和Thorin談談，除了直接的背叛還有更好的辦法的。他利用Thorin的信任，狠狠賞了他一巴掌，現在還期待能得到原諒實在有些厚臉皮，但他想念Thorin、想念他那壞脾氣的總裁。  
直到現在他都還有種不真實感，瞬間失去兩個生活重心讓他無所適從，但日子還要過下去。Bilbo腦海浮現旅遊這念頭時，有如抓到一線生機一般，他單天就開始安排旅遊的行程，和Thorin茶餘飯後之間的玩笑計畫變得如此可行。  
兩天後Bilbo跳上計程車，頭也不回的飛離Thorin所在的國家。

✦

Fili和Kili是第一個開口談起Bilbo的人，Thorin將近一個月沒聽到這個名字了，乍聽之下他還以為產生幻覺。知曉總裁和秘書鬧翻的人自然知道那個單字有如炸彈的插硝，誰都不會想捅那顆握有集大權力的炸藥。  
Fili和Kili敢，他們或許是Balin見過最勇敢的小傢伙了，他做在辦公室邊的沙發，親眼目睹這兩個兄弟闖進辦公室，向Thorin大聲嚷嚷著要舅舅追回伴侶。  
Balin敬畏的看著Fili抓住Thorin的西服外套領口來回拉扯搖晃。擔任一個月臨時秘書的Balin終於理解這個位置的難處，Thorin雖然極力穩住自己的情緒，冷靜的處理公事，但他那難相處的晚輩暴躁的像神經病，比他那位已經邁入更年期的老婆還瘋。  
Thorin自那天之後，總板著一張臉，時常嚴厲的指責下屬，講話尖酸刻薄，並為一些微不足道的小事大發脾氣。兼任部分秘書工作的Balin，每天水深火熱的日子苦不堪言，多虧Bilbo能在Thorin身邊待這麼久，還被有如躁鬱症患者的總裁拐到床上。  
默默在腦海感嘆Bilbo口味獨特，可以說是看著Thorin長大的Balin都無法忍受他的臭脾氣，金髮秘書究竟怎麼忍受這些，還能和那頭暴躁倔驢談戀愛的。  
「放手！」Thorin回過神，用力掙脫Fili的雙手，推開椅子站起身。整理自己被弄亂的衣領，Thorin眼神像把刀，刺的Fili臉頰發疼。  
這是以往Thorin要教訓Fili和Kili時常會做的第一動作，身高壓制。天知道為什麼Fili和Kili總是沒能在身高上贏過他的舅舅，即便他們身高足夠，氣勢也是一大問題。  
沒有人能在Thorin冷著臉、噴著鼻息的瞪視下嬉皮笑臉，更別說還動手動腳，所以不僅矮舅舅半顆頭，還被銳利眼神切割的兩兄弟倆自然有資格膽顫心驚。  
Balin看著原本氣勢高漲的倆個年輕人變得畏畏縮縮，活像個可憐的嚙齒目動物般縮著脖子，失望的連搖頭。  
「Thorin，他們沒錯。」Balin出聲拯救他兩個可憐的親戚，立刻得到總裁像破壞死光的瞪視。「你知道你Bilbo這麼做全部都是為了你，你不會質疑這點吧？」  
這個問題完全戳中紅心，Thorin怒瞪Balin暴躁的冷哼。「我當然知道，他總是有一大堆為了我而這麼做的理由！」  
Balin聞言，詫異的揚眉。「既然如此，你還不去把全世界最能忍受你怪脾氣的人帶回來！」  
Thorin撇嘴，給其他人一個大背影，這讓他看起來很像拗脾氣的小鬼，Balin彷彿回到多年前，重拾要安慰一個被沒收玩具而大發脾氣十幾歲男孩的心情。  
「Thorin，你…」  
「不是現在。」Thorin不慨煩的打斷Balin，抓起手上「而且為什麼是我去找他？應該是他要來！」  
Balin真的很想抓起桌上的文件往男人頭上敲，Thorin顯然已經擺脫憤怒，邁向拗脾氣的僵持。Balin覺得自己的太陽穴抽痛，Bilbo的回來是肯定的，他知道那個男孩並不會逃避自己的作為，但是當面與脾氣暴躁的總裁對峙…他不確定Bilbo能再次鼓起勇氣，畢竟上一次他得到的是丟進監獄的威脅。  
「你確定嗎？」Balin搖頭嘆息，即使Thorin的態度有軟化，也無法改善沒有Bilbo鎮壓的暴躁脾氣。「你不怕他被挖角？我記得有幾間公司挺看好他的。」  
「他在旅遊中，沒空…」Thorin僵硬的停下動作，迎向Fili和Kili驚喜的視線。「幹什麼！？」  
「我就知道你不會毫不在意Bilbo！」Kili歡天喜地的說，上前猛拍Thorin的肩膀。  
「那還管什麼公司啊！快追上去啊！」Fili跟著上前，搭住舅舅另一邊的肩膀。  
Balin上前左右拿了一份文件，往兩兄弟的腦袋拍。「你們這兩個小屁孩別亂鼓吹，你們兩個的中空腦袋根本不懂公司該怎麼治理！」  
沒聽到Thorin跟著教訓，Balin有不好的預感。回過頭正巧看到Thorin露出久違的放鬆表情，一個讓白髮長者頭皮發麻的笑容。  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
下次更就是完結啦～  
正劇都虐爛人了不需要同人補刀啦！（自己捨不得  
感謝大家留言！我會找時間回的！


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbo原本以為是他的宵夜上來了，繫上睡袍的帶子，連檢查都沒有就打開房門。完全沒料到會見到熟悉的面孔。他腦袋一片空白，只知道他正用肩膀抵著門，使勁想把房門關上，將男人隔在另一邊。  
「Bilbo Baggins！你發什麼神經！？」男人的頭被門板敲到，發出響亮的碰撞聲，察覺Bilbo意圖的他快速伸腳卡在門與門框之間，阻止門被完全關上。「好痛！你撞到我的頭了！」  
「你的頭被Kili拿西瓜砸過都沒事！」Bilbo下意識的回答，仍用全身的重量推著房門。「把你的腳伸出去！」  
「我千里迢迢的跑來這裡你還想把我趕出去？！」男人聲音瞬間拉高有些歇斯底里的破音，他憤慨的反駁道：「而且是誰跟你說我沒事？我縫了5針！還當場昏倒了！」  
「反正我不想見你！」Bilbo不顧周圍房客的大叫，不敢面對自動跑到他面前的棘手難題。  
「咳咳…但我想。」男人不好意思的用明顯轉小聲的音量說。  
Bilbo忍不住笑了，多年來和男人的想處默契讓他知道這是想何解的表示。他打開房門的速度之快，門外的男人都沒來得及反應，兩人跌在一塊，都為彼此的失而復得感到狂喜，沒形象的在地上傻笑。  
兩人在飯店客房服務人員的注視下慌亂的起身，Bilbo慶幸自己當初貪圖享受訂雙人套房，否則會更尷尬。服務人員留下餐車後，帶著曖昧的笑容離開了房間，順便替他們帶上了房門。  
「你竟然知道我在這裡，Thorin Oakenshield。」Bilbo戳戳對面男人的胸膛，難掩快樂的說。「你肚子餓了嗎？」  
Thorin把眼前的人擁入自己懷裡，滿足的嘆口氣。「Bilbo，我想正式的道歉，我當初應該先聽你的建議的，固執與偏見讓我如此的盲目。在你背上背叛的黑鍋之後，我竟然沒有醒悟，那些傷人咒罵與氣話，一定讓你很失望。更別說我還動手動腳…你還會痛嗎？」  
Bilbo的臉頰貼在男人的胸膛，熟悉的氣味讓他舒服的想嘆息，雙手毫不客氣抓緊Thorin的襯衫，把高級的布料抓的皺八八的。一連串的解釋與道歉他並沒有認真的在聽，他只是在心理反覆感謝神，Thorin原諒他了。  
「Bilbo？你有在聽嗎？」遲遲沒得到回應的總裁焦躁的問，甚至想拉開懷中的人查看他的表情。  
Bilbo鬆開襯衫用力環住Thorin的腰，試圖鑽的更深，想把自己埋在他懷裡。「你非常信任我，Thorin，我不是故意要設計你的，而是…我…我太著急了，沒與你商討就這麼做真的非常失職，你能原諒我就夠了。」  
Thorin把臉埋在Bilbo的頸間，一個月前的狂怒與被背叛的心痛早就隨著少了戀人的失落與越來越上軌道的公司合作煙消雲散。他當然不會把後來有點拉不下面子的僵持說出來，要不是Balin和他那兩個令人頭疼的外甥英勇的挑起Bilbo這個話題，他都不會意識到自己真正的情緒。

與其說在氣Bilbo無視他的意願，倒不如說在氣合作這件事本身。每次得獨自一人面對死敵高傲的臉就一肚子火，更別提自從Thranduil發現他開除秘書之後，就一直刻意提起要招募能幹助手的話題，明褒暗貶之下每次合作會議都搞的水深火熱，差點氣炸Thorin心肺。  
到頭來他還是在自己挖的坑摔了一跤，與Thranduil累積的恩怨與現在他擁有的一切相比，誰更重要的答案淺顯易見，既然Bilbo都願意為了他涉險，放下成見又算什麼？  
「我們都原諒彼此了，是不是該慶祝一下？」Thorin聞著Bilbo剛沐浴過後的清香，緊繃的神經放鬆後，男人的劣根性讓他被Bilbo慣壞的胃口大開，鼻尖挑逗的在他敏感的頸側磨蹭。   
比Thorin還懂他自己的Bilbo大翻白眼，推開已經把手伸進他睡袍裡面的男人，使點勁才把黏在他身上的男人拔開。「總裁大人，我的飯要冷了，你知道我叫客房服務是因為我餓了吧？」  
「我親愛的秘書，你知道你的職責是照顧總裁──我，的一切所需吧？」Thorin輕而易舉的把身形相對嬌小的秘書拐到扶手椅上，讓金髮的男人陷在柔軟的椅墊，他跪在椅子前面困住還想跳下椅子的戀人。「你的總裁餓了，Bilbo。」  
金髮的秘書再也憋不住笑意，兩個人額頭相抵，決定先解決這個飢餓問題。

Bilbo白皙的雙腿岔開，兩手放在扶手，虛軟無力的攤在扶手椅上，任他精力旺盛的總裁繼續耕耘，他累的要命，但是Thorin就是不肯讓他休息。  
反覆頂到敏感點讓Bilbo直打顫，腹部都是先前釋放的痕跡，Bilbo美的令人發狂，Thorin最後幾下的撞擊又快又重，Bilbo發出無聲的尖叫，四肢纏住男人的背部和腰部，兩人的高潮相繼來臨。  
Thorin跪在地毯上，屈著身體趴在Bilbo的身體上喘息，筋疲力竭的等待體力恢復。  
「再打電話叫一次客房服務？」Thorin懶洋洋的提議。  
Bilbo不知哪來的力氣，抬起手給賴在他身上的毛茸茸黑腦袋狠拍一掌。開心的聽到Thorin的痛哼，Bilbo心滿意足的閉上眼睛。「食物來了再叫醒我。」  
✦  
一切都如此的順利，Durin、Dale和高科技研發公司Mirkwood公司的合作不僅共同獲利，更因為交流刺激他們共同開發了新產品。放棄公司小部分的生產線，得到的是全新產品的市場。  
與高科技研發公司合作後，Durin集團的研發部門的多項疑問都得到解答，產品設計部門的計劃書如雨後春筍般簡直是每天一份的量產。Dale公司也因為和Durin集團合作，打通整條供應鏈，大福降低成本。  
原本一直想不通Mirkwood和Dale兩個不相干的公司的聯盟契機，隨著越來越緊密的合作與相處之下，Thorin吃驚的發現Thranduil這個萬年鰥夫竟然與Bard結婚，兩人各自的孩子還感情亂好一把。

在Bard和Bilbo的極力促成下，這場以邀請合作主角為主的烤肉聚會得到Dis的大力讚賞，在農場腹地龐大的位置特別搭好大棚子，邀請三間公司的個個重要幹部與親屬前來。  
Kili和Fili和Thranduil的兒子和女兒拼著酒，沒形象的哈哈大笑，在場的人都知道Kili和Tauriel有段不怎麼成功的戀愛故事，但都現在兩人又像好朋友混在一塊的景象，顯然讓她的父親感到困擾。  
「你知道那是年輕人自己的自由吧？」路過的Thorin碰巧看到Thranduil的表情，幸災樂禍的裂嘴壞笑，故作禮貌湊過去遞上一杯酒。  
Thranduil瞪Thorin一眼，轉身就想朝Legolas和Tauriel所在的方向大步走去，但被Bard眼明手快的發現，攔截在半途。  
「我以為那杯酒是我的？」Bilbo失笑的發現他家總裁很八卦盯著別人看的舉動，走上前拿走Thorin手中沒動過的酒杯。  
Thorin訝異的看見Thranduil很快的被轉換心情，原本僵硬的表情帶著溫柔的笑容，順著Bard走到擺滿食物的長餐桌邊覓食。  
Bilbo啜飲幾口手中的酒，好奇的看著Thorin複雜的表情。「怎麼了？」  
Thorin轉頭認真的看著Bilbo，嚴肅的表情讓他的秘書有點緊張。  
「到底怎麼了？！」  
Thorin眨眨眼，意識到自已的舉動讓人困惑，伸手過去搓揉Bilbo柔軟的金髮。覺得自己被當孩子敷衍的Bilbo躲開Thorin的手，不高興的撇嘴。「你不想說就算了！。」  
「嘿，別生氣。」Thorin笑了，用手指把Bilbo的頭髮撥順。「我只是…只是覺得很神奇。」  
手順勢滑落在Bilbo的肩頸，把他拉的更近點。指腹溫柔的摩擦裸露的肌膚，Thorin貼在Bilbo耳邊，輕輕的說：「愛情能作的改變很神奇。」  
Thorin驚奇發現他的秘書耳朵被這句話染紅，Bilbo雖然羞的想逃，但他無法分辨這句話真正的含意，是在說自己和Thorin間，還是在說他的對頭Thranduil和Bard？  
「嘿！停止！」Bilbo好一會兒才回神，被Thorin吮咬他耳垂的動作嚇了一跳。「說不定會有媒體混近來，你不能小心點嗎！？」  
看見他家總裁笑的燦爛，Bilbo無奈的捏捏Thorin手臂。「你一定是喝醉了，我們回去吧！」  
Thorin根本沒喝醉，但夜晚燈光下的Bilbo閃閃發亮，讓他挺想做點什麼紓解總是被Bilbo輕易點燃的熱情火焰。「我真想念那天用來和好的扶手椅…」  
Bilbo忍無可忍，重重踩了公然調戲下屬的總裁大人的腳。  
「滾去開車！」  
-fin-  
   
♥後記  
由托爾金大師一手打造的中土世界，經由Peter Jackson、整個製作團隊和精挑細選的演員的共同努力之下，完成這麼精緻講究的電影。連續三年的12月，我深深的沉浸在Bilbo Baggins、Gandalf和13個矮人們的冒險故事裡無法自拔。

每年回頭整理檔案時，就會發現連續兩年都有我過年趕稿的存檔，時間過的飛快。哈比人是魔戒三部曲的開始，也是電影整個系列的結束，無論會不會有精靈寶鑽的開拍，這趟漫長的旅程真的在2014年結束了。

在電影院看到回到Bag End的Bilbo，我也同時也產生了一種荒謬的回歸感。不用在看完電影的當下又想著下集要等12個月的心情實在太輕鬆，終於能把在哈比人系列大坑的心撿回來的同時，又瞬間被Thorin與Fili、Kili的死亡狠狠踹回去坑底。

第三集的音樂搭配的絕妙，每段都打中心頭，搭配演員高超的演技…就算對知道結局的我也無法避免被逼哭啊該死的，居然讓Thorin目睹Fili的死亡，讓Kili眼睜睜地看見自己的兄長墜落的慘樣。然後讓Bilbo看著Thorin斷氣那裡也是看得我在心中瘋狂吶喊「起來啊你這個長毛怪!!!給我起來!!!」  
Azog拆散一堆情侶(?)氣死人了，不是說擋人情路的會被馬踢嗎？馬踢他都不夠啦！迷妹們踩死他!!!踩爛他啦!!!!  
吃屎吧!Azog!!滾去垃圾堆吃垃圾啦!!!  
(我是需要冷靜的分隔線)

會栽在Thilbo這個CP我自己也不太意外，很早就在RA的其他作品裡被這個演員勾走的魂魄(?)毫無抵抗力的愛上這毛茸茸的臭臉矮人；更別說MF飾演的Bilbo是如此的活靈活現，真心感謝劇組是讓這兩個演員擔綱！…要知道，我書中最討厭的角色就是Thorin，他現在能變成最愛真的是奇蹟啊！不說演員波及的狂熱，電影裡大王和飛賊的互動就是個戀愛故事啊！怎麼可能不動心啦！我想也不用多解釋中間的亢奮過程，這本出現在大家手中就是最好的解答，對Thilbo的狂熱讓我在今年的寒冬倖存下來。

這本真的是奇蹟之本（或者是不務正業的證據？），卡到過年卡到論文還卡到繁雜的家務事，我卻能如期完成有如神助啊！！   
就跟看到最後一幕哭的眼睛腫、鼻子紅的大家一樣，我對Thorin、Kili和Fili都有很強烈的不捨，這個看似漫長卻很短暫的旅程已經暫時結束了，希望這本能帶給受盡傷害的大家一點微薄的（？）快樂！

其他因為太過片段的龐大OS：  
 為什麼沒人去陪陪孤單的Fili啊！他孤單一人躺在那裡沒人去撿屍超不公平的啦！！！！（欸  
 這配對的粉絲不知在第三集開啟了什麼開關，一直喊要吃肉嚇我一大跳啊！不過這對的肉真心可口，尤其是Size差距之類的  
 其實本來還想多寫一篇但我不小心溜進瑟巴坑和新的影集坑了  
 索林的頭髮真適合綁馬尾，想寫篇根馬尾有關的故事（好無聊  
 RA的訪談都好棒喔英文都進步了  
 三集合一的版本不知道會不會有幕後花絮我希望會有>皿<  
 若想繼續在桶金這CP與我相見，記得加入袋底洞論壇囉！

Suoye  
2015/2/28

＝＝＝＝  
這篇和之前發的幾篇都收錄在『逃避現實』的本子裡（灣家CWT販售），哈比坑的梗真沒有填完的一天，軟軟的哈比人真的萌到人掉淚  
下一個AU相見啦！（但得等我先把其他坑填填orz


End file.
